Solstice Nocturne
by Phil D. Hernandez
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle can't get home for Solstice, but they still manage to spend it with family.


SOLSTICE NOCTURNE  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

GENRES: _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ drama. **VIOLENCE:** None. **SEX:** If you think Gabrielle kissing Joxer is obscene, how much more so when Xena does it, too? **LANGUAGE:** Squeaky clean. **RATING:** G. **SUBTEXT:** None. In this story Xena and Gabrielle are unambiguously heterosexual. **SPOILERS:** None. **NOTICE TO JOXERPHOBES:** Bah! Humbug!

****

DRAMATIS PERSONAE:  
Xena Warrior Princess  
Gabrielle the Bard of Poteidaia, Xena's best friend  
Joxer the Mighty, would-be hero, their friend  
Argo Xena's wonder horse  
Little King a wren

**********************************************************

The wind plucked with icy fingers at every possible opening in the hooded cloaks worn by two huddled figures as they led an equally miserable horse, heavily laden, into barren foothills. It seemed as though Boreas, the North Wind, were punishing them for some indiscretion, nothing unusual where these two women were concerned, but this time the discomfort was impersonal. It wasn't often that Greece was assailed by such cold, and most people stayed prudently indoors when it happened.  
I'm sorry, Gabrielle, the taller woman said, her labored breath billowing out in cloudy spumes. I know how much you were looking forward to making it home to Poteidaia for Solstice.  
At least those villagers we rescued from Trantax will be warm and happy. That makes it worthwhile. But why didn't we stay there? Instead you had me gather all this wood, and you've bought and hunted down enough food for an army ofan army of  
An army of Gabrielles.  
Very funny, Xena. All right, I like to eat. Don't you think you've got too much there even for a Solstice feast?  
Maybe. I've got a hunch, though.  
Would you care to clue me in just this once?  
It's a surprise, Gabrielle. A pleasant one, I hope. If my hunch is wrong, I'll tell you all about it, I promise. Xena fell silent again as a particularly bitter gust struck them. Gabrielle retreated deeper into her cloak.  
When the wind died a little, Gabrielle looked up again. Well, if we're all going to suffer today, at least Argo shouldn't have to carry everything. Stopping, she removed one of the larger bundles of wood from the mare and transferred it to her own back. Bent nearly double, she prepared to walk beside Xena once more. Argo whickered in confusion, tossing her head at Gabrielle. The Warrior Princess shrugged, then slung some heavy bags over her shoulders and resumed their journey under the leaden sky.  
It wasn't long before Gabrielle noticed that Xena was steering them through the brown, bare terrain toward a cave in the bluffs. The bard was worried. It was hard to tell in the gathering dusk, but it seemed to her a tiny wisp of smoke drifted from the entrance. If the cave were occupied there might be trouble. There was no telling if simple outlaws lived there, or perhaps vicious bandits. Knowing Xena, though, it was probably a group of refugees, escaped slaves or poor, homeless people. Since her beloved friend was unlikely to answer any questions about the matter, Gabrielle resigned herself to another session of blind trust. _If there were any danger,_ she reasoned, _Xena would tell me. She looks unconcerned. I hope it's a good surprise.  
_ Xena knew there was someone in the cave, of course. The tracks outside confirmed it. There were not many, which meant that only one person was there, as she expected. Giving Argo's reins to Gabrielle to hold, she strode to the cave and framed herself in the entrance.  
Hello, Joxer.  
The would-be warrior lifted his eyes from where he sat shivering beside a poor fire that threatened to go out at any minute. He was chewing on a raw carrot. Next to him a wren, one wing hanging useless, picked at a few crumbs of bread. On the opposite side of the fire, a pine branch lay all forlorn, a few berries, pinecones and pieces of mistletoe attached to it.  
How did you know I was here?  
You weren't in Corinth when we passed through on our way north, and you hadn't caught up with us before we ran into Trantax and his army. If you were anywhere nearby, this cave was the best place to go in this weather. I've used it myself before.  
Now Gabrielle understood as she joined Xena. There's no wood and no game around here. I'm beginning to like your surprise, Xena. She pushed past and dropped her load, startling the wren, then immediately fed sticks into the fire to build up a cheerful flame. But why are you out here at all, Joxer?  
Looking for you guys. It's Solstice Eve, and I heard about Trantax, so I bought some presents  
You ran out of dinars again, didn't you? Joxer, I don't know whether to scold you or hug you. On second thought, you look colder than I feel. Gabrielle sat down next to him, threw back her hood to reveal her glorious strawberry blonde hair and hugged him after all. Xena, smiling, led Argo inside and began to unload her. Joxer got up and helped, giving another carrot to the palomino before removing bags and bundles.  
Spotting the wren, Gabrielle coaxed him into her hands and began to stroke his feathers. And what happened to you, little king? It's a good thing Joxer found you, and not some weasel or fox, huh? Toward the back of the cave was a pool of clean water, and Xena filled a pot, setting it on the fire to make tea. She gave a cup of water to Gabrielle, who took a sip and then held the wren so he could drink, too. He dipped his beak in the cup and raised his head to allow the water to trickle down his gullet.  
Joxer, could you get me a bandage and a sturdy twig? Little King here needs a splint. He brought them over, and the bard ministered to the bird.  
You've named him? Xena wondered.  
It's a tradition. They call the wren the king of birds.' It's very lucky to meet one at Solstice time. So he's our Little King.  
Fair enough. I've always believed in making my own luck, but for today it works. Maybe Little King brought you some luck already, Joxer.  
You're here. That's lucky, he replied. But I still don't get it. Why were you looking for me?  
Defeating Trantax wrecked our plans to go home for Solstice, Xena told him. We were hoping to make it to Olynthus yesterday, then Gabrielle and I would have split up so she could see her family while I went on to Amphipolis.  
Gee, that's sad. I'm sorry.  
It's all right. I'm still spending Solstice with family. She handed cups of hot tea to Gabrielle and Joxer, then poured one for herself.  
Gabby's your family, but where do I His soft brown eyes widened.  
That's right, Joxer, Gabrielle asserted. You're family, too. I even wrote that in one of the scrolls you read to me when_Xena!_ So that's what you had in mind!  
she replied. Now if you've taken the edge off your chill, Gabrielle, Joxer can help me decorate while you make a dent in that too much' food we brought. The bard didn't need to be told twice, and started to prepare dinner.  
Xena dug a small hole and stood Joxer's branch upright, supporting it with rocks. Other pine branches joined it to make an improvised Solstice tree. Together they hung ribbons and holly berries, small candles and garlands of winter flowers Xena had bought in the last village. The Warrior Princess placed mistletoe all around, even using her leaping skills to wedge some in crevices in the roof of the cave.  
Now you've done it, Gabrielle said wryly.  
Xena asked.  
For an answer, Gabrielle walked over to Joxer and kissed him on the lips. He nearly fainted, but the bard held him up. Joxer was standing under the mistletoe. It's an old custom we have in Poteidaia. You don't have it in Amphipolis?  
Seeing Joxer still staggering in the same place, Xena kissed him too. This time he did faint, and Xena eased him gently to the floor. The two women laughed, then hugged. Nice custom, though. He'd be a better kisser if he didn't swoon so much, Xena observed.  
We do it in Corinth, Joxer mumbled.   
That explains it, Gabrielle said. Poteidaia is a Corinthian colony. Amphipolis was founded by Athens.  
Joxer's still under the mistletoe, Xena noted. She bent down and kissed him again. So did Gabrielle.  
You think we should pull him out from under there? If we keep this up, we could kill him, the bard joked.  
I've died and gone to the Elysian Fields, Joxer drawled.  
We're too late, Gabrielle, Xena teased. You heard him.  
But _we're_ not in the Elysian Fields yet, Gabrielle chuckled, and kissed Joxer once more. This time he responded better, and continued to kiss her as he rose to his feet. Hey, not bad, Joxer.  
My turn, Xena said, and planted another one on him, finally leading him away from the spot. That was fun. I'm sure Joxer enjoyed it, too.  
There was a dreamy look on his face as he pulled a pastry from one of Xena's bags and crumbled part of it for Little King to enjoy, popping the rest in his mouth. Gabrielle resumed dinner preparations while Xena began to tend to Argo. It wasn't long before the smell of roast quail and herbs in olive oil pervaded the cave. The bard had also cut up various roots, and these boiled in another pot. Joxer spread a blanket on a set of large flat stones some group of men had moved into the cave years before to serve as a table, then filled bowls with cured olives and sweetmeats, finally slicing bread and mixing some wine for them all while Gabrielle served the meal. It was a Solstice Eve feast indeed.  
Gabrielle, you have outdone yourself, Xena mumbled around a mouthful of quail.  
Just one of Mother's recipes, the bard replied casually, but her sea-green eyes twinkled. She sipped at her wine, then attacked her food again. Joxer was in full agreement with this last sentiment, and wasted no time on words, but the look of gratitude was plain on his face. For a while the only sounds were those of contented eating. Little King was quickly sated, but Argo, being somewhat larger, was rewarded with a bag of oats plus more of Joxer's carrots. Eventually the companions came to that stage of the meal where they picked at the remaining olives and fragments, washing it down with more wine. Gabrielle produced a packet of sweet biscuits for dessert, which they nibbled, nearly replete.  
Joxer started a traditional Solstice song, and the women joined in. After a few bars they noticed a descant too high for any of them. Little King was singing. Such a clever bird, Gabrielle praised when the song ended. There were more songs, Gabrielle told a tale about a little boy whose biggest Solstice wish was to get a beginner's crossbow as a present, and then it was time to clean up and get some sleep. Xena made sure the fire was properly built. There was no danger this night, and so the three went to sleep together, not needing to take turns watching.

*****

Little King woke them all up with a glorious song as dawn flooded into the cave. Joxer stoked the fire once more and got a fresh pot of tea going. Xena and Gabrielle went outside to attend to necessary details, coming back shivering. Joxer then dealt with his own necessaries; when he returned the tea was ready. Accepting a cup, he looked expectantly up, but neither of the women was under the mistletoe. Gabrielle laughed merrily, knowing his intent, then took a brush and began to brush out Xena's long black hair.  
You don't want to use up all of Little King's luck, Xena teased Joxer.  
One can only hope, he replied. Gabrielle grabbed his nose and gently tweaked it, releasing it before she could inflict any real pain.  
Sometimes I think you have only one thing on your mind, she said.  
_You're right,_ he agreed silently. _You, Gabby._ Without a word he smiled and tended to morning chores, breaking out bread, cheese and sweet cider for breakfast. After they ate and cleaned up, Gabrielle brushed her own hair.  
Aren't you curious about your Solstice presents? Xena wondered.  
Not a bit, the bard replied, feigning to pass it off.  
I don't care, Joxer said, and rummaged around in his pack, setting aside a tinder box, a wrapped parcel of some sort, several rags, a small amphora of olive oil and some interesting stones. Then he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Gabrielle. For you. Happy Solstice.  
She unrolled it, and her jaw dropped. Joxer, this is a set of Sappho! She's the greatest poet alive! How did you  
I got lucky. There was a copy for sale, and I saw all the neat stuff about Aphrodite, and  
You got it as a keepsake of the times we met her.  
_Not exactly. I was following her advice again. My poetry isn't so hot, but this Sappho sounded pretty good. I wish I could tell Gabby I love her. Then she'd understand.  
_ he pretended to agree. Here's yours, Xena. Handing the parcel to the Warrior Princess, she unwrapped it to reveal a set of new whetstones. You're always sharpening your sword, he said. I figured you could use some replacements. There's coarse ones and fine ones there.  
Thank you, Joxer. That was very thoughtful of you, Xena replied. I have something for you, too.  
Look, Xena, you've done enough for me already.  
Not nearly, she said, and rummaged through her gear, producing a warm winter cloak for him. Joxer was speechless.  
I can't do as well for you, Gabrielle, but I know you can always use more fresh scrolls, she continued, presenting her with a set of six. Her friend accepted them gratefully, then got out her own gifts. For Xena she had some olive oil soap and a pair of throwing daggers – so you won't be tempted to use my knives, she joked. Gabrielle even had picked up something special on the off chance they ran into Joxer, which of course they had. It was nothing less than a new crossbow, complete with quarrels. Xena had broken his last one, and he had not replaced it since. Tears shone in his eyes. He had not expected such generosity from his friends, considering how often he seemed to be just in the way.  
Running his fingers over the polished wood, he didn't notice Gabrielle reaching for him. He certainly noticed the kiss that followed, however. Happy Solstice, Joxer, she told him when she came up for air.  
you don't  
No, but I also don't need an excuse to kiss my friend, do I? That scroll was one of the best Solstice gifts I ever got. Even without it, this is one of the best Solstices ever. She sighed in contentment. Xena hugged him, then hugged her best friend.  
Little King burst into song again. Outside a light snow was falling.

**********  
**THE END  
************

**__**

Disclaimer:  
No wrens suffered broken wings during the writing of this story. Xena and Gabrielle, however, _did_ kiss Joxer. Voluntarily. And they enjoyed it!

**__**

Author's note:  
In many cultures, including ancient Greece, the wren is often referred to as the the little king, the king of birds and such. It was considered unlucky to kill one, except in certain hunts conducted in parts of Britain and France around the time of the winter solstice (in recent times Christmas Eve or Christmas morning). Even then the bird was often not killed, but was captured alive and paraded around to much merriment. This information comes from _The Golden Bough_ by Sir James Frazer. Wrens are songbirds.

**__**

Episode references:  
A Solstice Carol, A Day in the Life, The Quill is Mightier King Con and Forget Me Not.

**__**

Other references:  
_A Christmas Story_ and _The Restaurant at the End of the Universe_.

**__**

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_Xena: Warrior Princess,_ Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is copyright © 1998 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. Little King and Trantax are his own creations. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**__**

Comments:  
Unless your sole purpose is to bash Joxer or Ted Raimi, your comments would be greatly appreciated. You can e-mail the author at **BroadwayPhil@yahoo.com** .

**__**

Additional stories:  
More stories can be found at the author's website, _The Subtlety of Pickett's Charge,_ at **** .


End file.
